The Secret power
by TheQueenofAnime
Summary: Natsu's Power can get any guy or girl to fall weak on want and crave him. From time to time he might use this to his advantage. Harem. NOt really frequent updates. But hey. It's awesome. Please read. ;p
1. Chapter 1

**Dear readers I know you probably want to kick the shit out of me and hand me to death. Sorry for what happened okay look. When you're in the 8th grade so I've not been busy, I've been slacking off and watching hentai, And clearing my search history before my friends and family finds out.  
**

* * *

"Ah... Ah..."

"Ah... Haaa."

"W-wait...!" The Pink haired male said.

He was trapped inside a WOMENS bathroom with some random red hed woman who he had met on the train.

He was about to tell her off, but was silenced with a breath taking kiss and the mingles of the tounges.

 **Suck.**

 **Suck.**

 **Suck.**

 **Smooch.**

"M..mm."

He felt her leg rise up and rub him furiously over his now hardening cock.

 **Lick.**

 **Lick.**

Their tounges swirled together through deep and heavy breathes as they shared that breath taking kiss but Natsu was the first to pull apart.

"Ah. Ha.. HA.."

The red head wipped her mouth as she looked up seductively towards him.

"I*pant* Cant tak*pant*e it any*more*..."

 **Ba-dum.**

 **Ba-dum.**

 **Ba-dum.**

 _I have a special power._

"Touching your body... Just feels... Amazing!" She said as she liked his neck

 _What kind of power do you ask?_

 _Hm, It's kind of hard to explain..._

The red headed woman the gropped the hidden erection behind his blue cargo shorts.

 **Squish.**

 **Rub.**

"Ah!" he moaned as she rubbed and squeezed on it.

"Here..."

"Touching here feels the best!"

 _To help you Understand, This girl doesn't care what I feel down there._

 **Ba-dum**

"H..Hey.."

 _She's doing this for her won enjoyment._

 _ **!**_

The long haired beauty started to grind their bodies together as her foot was perched on top of the toilet as she used her body to keep him planted on the wall.

 **Rub.**

 **Rub.**

 **Grind.**

"I this will make it feel better..!" She said her core grinded on top of his erection

"Ahhn~."

 **Ga**

* * *

 **Hey I hope you enjoyed this. This I promise will be updated frequently. and if I don't send me a thousand emails and I probably still won't. so if I don't please send a link of this to my fathers email.**

 **chow now.**

 **Yayeezy ;p**


	2. Really

Natsu dragneel stared at the screens of the flat screen telivisions.

"And you love."

"Is what i want."

He heard this as he watched the beautiful woman who was singing on the screen.

 **Gulp.**

 _There are a lot of pretty girls in this world..._

"Excuse me, Is this water-Proof?" a woman around 46 or 41 asked.

"Ah! Yes it is..."

 _Not that it matters to me._

 _Let's just leave work for the day..._

He stopped looking at the screen and made his way toward the train station.

 **Shake.**

 **Shake.**

 **Clatter.**

 **Clatter.**

His eyes flutterd around the train and spotted a couple taking a selfie making silly faces.

 _So.. in love_

He was scrolling through instagram and found his bestfriend gray is now taken...

AGAIN...

He pulled out his phone and started to text Sting.

Did you check Instagram? Even Gray has a girlfriend now. Again. -Natsu

 **Is She pretty?- Sting**

Yeah, she looks cute -Natsu

 **Brb let me see -Sting**

 **...**

 **Holy shit that Lucy bastard -Sting**

I want a girlfriend tooo... -Natsu

 **Lol, It's been years since i've seen you with a girl -Sting**

T-T -Natsu

 **U wanna goto a strip club or something? Lolol -Sting**

No~ I just want a girlfriend~ -Natsu

 **I heard they have some really cute girls there. Come on~ It'll be great! -Sting**

Man~ You don't understand. That's not what I...

 **Delete.**

Yeah, I know but i just want to be in a relationship w/ someone rn! -Natsu

The train shook causing Natsu to bump into a woman with long red hair.

"Aah!" He said in shock as the train kept bumping.

 **Rub.**

 **Rub.**

His leg started to rub against the long red head girl causing her to movve her legs away from his. But his attention was taken by the man who was sleeping on his shoulder.

" **Disgusting."** She spat with so much hate as her brown eyes pierced into his.

 _... The hell, my knee isn't disguting?_

 _It's not like i did it on purpose either? The Train was shaking_!

He walked up the steps to his apartment with the words of the scarlet haired woman still remaining in his head.

 _Dammit.._

 _Do I really..._

 _Do I really not have any chance with girls...?_

He turned the corner to see...

 _The prettiest person I have ever seen._

 _Who also has to be.._

 _MY next door neighboor!_

He scrambled for his keys.. with a pink blush going against his own hair.

 _We've seen each other countless times._

 _But I don't even know..._

What her..

 _VOICE SOUNDS LIKES._

"UUghh- H-hi..."

"Hi..." She said as she smiled with her eyes.

"W-well good bye."

"Yeah good bye..."

 _Her voice was so pretty._

 _And soft... _._

 _She really is beautiful._

The Guy Next door looked totally Gay.

 _Chap. 2 end._


End file.
